A Promising Reunion
by OTP-Crusie-Liner
Summary: Our heroes go to visit their friend Angie, but little do they all know, there is romance in the air! Bonds will be tested, trusts will be broken, and new starts will be made for all of the gang. Ash&Angie! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.
1. A Begining of the Rivalry Kind!

"There it is, Pikachu!"

Ash had just jogged up the hill leading to a bright and bustling Solaceon Town. The smell of fresh flowers wafted in the air around him, and he was, for a moment, in bliss. He had always wanted to come back here to see his good friend and rival, Angie. She helped her parents run the Day-Care Center, and she had called Ash up there to visit for the weekend.

Ash had first met Angie at the Pokémon Summer Academy, where they were, at first fierce rivals. They were placed on the same team, but were still a little hot-headed toward one another. Later on, as they furthered into the other challenges of the Academy, led by Professor Rowan, they formed a tight bond. They were still competitive, but now, they were rivals in a healthy manner.

Ash just couldn't wait to see his friend again. They had kept in touch since that summer, but he really couldn't wait just to see her in full person.

"Ash, would you slow down?" questioned an exhausted Dawn who had just caught up with him. "I mean, the Day-Care will be there even if we take our time getting to it." In her arms, she held her Piplup, who made an expression saying that it agreed with its trainer.

While Dawn was panting, Brock came along side her, holding a very happy Happiny. "Dawn, you can't expect Ash just to calm down!" He had known Ash for quite a while now, and Ash was just going to go with his emotions and desires. "Besides, you can't blame him! After all, he is going to meet his girl-" Suddenly, Ash turned and slapped a hand across Brock's mouth. Brock struggled against the hand, but to no avail.

Brock had been told by Ash about his crush on Angie. He had spilt his guts out to Brock about the dreams that he had been having. Where Angie was there and they were just hanging out. Just the two of them. Ash just liked the way Angie looked, and laughed, and just the way she was always herself.

Ash had sworn Brock to secrecy, and although he knew Brock was just taunting him, Ash just wanted it all to be a secret. He wanted to be the one to tell Angie. Ash had thought of ways to do it, but he just ended up doing sappy romantic things. Like writing poems, and songs, and drawing them together in a field of flowers.

Anyway, Ash knew that if anything slipped over to Dawn, she would immediately try and get them together, try and cause scenarios to get them alone. He just did not want her meddling in this.

With a quizzical look from Dawn, Ash slowly dropped his hand so that Brock's mouth was free to breathe. Dawn had only heard Brock say girl and then nothing else. Curiosities suddenly overwhelmed her. What was with the two of them?

Pikachu then twitched its ear in the direction of the Day-Care. "Pika! Pi-pik-pi-pika!" The gang then turned to look down the hillside, which was swamped with beautiful tiger lilies, all an assortment of colors. Down the stretch of path was a single Shinx, just standing there, eying the trainers at the top.

"Pik-pi-pika-chu!" Cried Pikachu from the top of Ash's shoulder.

Something looked familiar about the Shinx to Ash, but he couldn't quite place his finger on where he had seen it before. He was sure it wasn't wild, because it looked to well kept. Could it be-

The Shinx must of heard the Electric type's cry, and Ash's thoughts, because the Spark Pokémon suddenly started prancing towards their direction. He sped up and leaped off of its hind legs, and landing in the middle of Ash's chest. The Shinx then began to give Ash a thorough licking on the cheeks.

"Pfff-haaaahhaaaaahaaa!" Bawled a very discombobulated Ash. The licks of the small Pokémon allowed tears to flow from the ticklish sensation.

"Shinx, get off of him!"

Immediately, the playful Shinx stood and turned to go towards the voice it had heard command it. Ash finnaly got his wits about him, stood up, and straightened his hat. The gang looked at the direction from where the commander of the Shinx had come from.

They all peered, and saw a figure standing there. Turquoise tee and dark emerald cargo pants. A blue spiky-headed girl was standing in the middle of the path, holding the blue Pokémon.

"Hey guys!" came the voice again, this time more welcoming, "Long time no see, am I right?"


	2. Boil and Bubble! Feelings Arise!

Here is my latest chapter, sorry for the wait! Please R&R! New chapters to come! Thanks!

Chapter 2:

Standing in the pathway was none other than Angie, holding her small Shinx.

Ash finally realized he had seen that little Spark Pokémon before.

"Did my Shinx give you a hard time, Ashy?" she called to the top of the hill. She had always called him Ashy and she knew that it was somewhat of a taunt.

The gang began to descend the hilltop, and Ash suddenly lost control! The path was to steep, making way for him to tumble down the hill. He kept tumbling and tumbling until he crashed into something, and landed on top of it. His head rose to see that he had landed on Angie!

"Well hey, that's one way to give me a hug!" Angie smirked. Ash felt his cheeks become scarlet red. He was embarrassed in front of his crush. Great move their, genius.

They moved around awkwardly, trying to get free of one another. By the end of it, they were both blushing. Dawn and Brock caught up to them, and Brock saw them blushing. He smiled and winked at Ash. Ash saw this and turned an even darker shade of red.

They rose from the ground, and shook themselves from the dirt on their backs.

"So, after that little welcome, how about you all come over to the Day-Care for some lunch?" asked Angie, who was now completely aware of the noises that her stomach was making. Ash suddenly smiled and rubbed his stomach, "Yea. That would be great!"

They went down the lane and went through an old wooden fence that looked like it had been there since the beginning of time. They walked along the cobblestone path to the front door of the small facility.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home, and I brought Ash and his friends!" The echo of Angie's voice was met only by the creaking of the floor boards.

Angie looked turned to her friends, "I'm sorry, you guys. My parents must be outside in the back training the Day-Care Pokémon!" She scratched the back of her head and smiled, trying to play it cool.

"That's fine Angie. If you will allow it, I will be able to make us all a nice little lunch!" Brock replied, "And I only need what's in my carrying bag! But, could I also use your stove?"

"Sure thing Brock!" Angie responded. She led them down a hallway leading to the kitchen, which was well-lit and clean. Assorted nicknacks were placed on shelves to give it that homey look.

Immediately, Brock set to work, getting out all of his he needed to make the meal.  
While Brock was busy being a top chef, Dawn, Ash and Angie caught up on old times. They sat down on a dining table, sipping nice spring mint tea.

"Man, it seems like only yesterday that we were all at the Summer Academy!" Dawn said with reminisce. "I remember that you two were always hot-headed toward one another!"

"We were not!" Angie snapped back playfully, "It was a healthy natural rival relationship." She looked at Ash for a glance of conformation, but was mislead, because Ash was just staring off into space, a look of confusion and thought processing about him.

"Ash?" inquired Dawn, who was looking at him quizzically as well.

Angie finally became bored with Ash ignoring her. She waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello? Earth to dummy-central!"

Ash was shocked out of his state of thought and snapped back, "Oh yea? Well who's to say you're not the dummy, dummy?"

"I say that you're the dummy and that's that, dummy!" she replied.

Both rivals began to get agitated towards the other, staring each other down as if one had just stolen the last cookie.

Angie's face relaxed and began to smile with complete mirth and satisfaction. She always liked getting Ash riled up like this. He just seemed so darn cute when he-

"Hello? Why are you smiling like a Sunflora all of a sudden?" Ash inquired.

Angie suddenly realized that she had let her thoughts crowd her facial manner. "Nothing at all, Ashy." She said with a sly wink. Ash became irked. He really got vexed when she called him that. But it was just the way she said it. She was so, so-

"Alrighty then!" Came the voice of Brock, "Lunchtime!"

All three of the trainers' stomachs grumbled as they saw the food that was put in front of them.

"Let's eat!" they all said in unison. Ash and Angie were the first to dive in. Not three minutes later were they fighting over who got the last dumpling.

"I get it the dumpling, Ash Ketchum!" stated Angie. She knew that she would win this little argument because she always could use the 'I'm a girl, and didn't you ever here of ladies first?' or the new one she made up 'You get to taste Brock's cooking everywhere you travel! It isn't fair!'. Then, and only if necessary, she would use the puppy dog eyes. Those would just kill him. Angie grinned at her pleasure.

"You know what?" Ash murmured, "Go ahead and take it, Angie." He tossed the dumpling over to his crush, hopefully scoring him some brownie points. "I mean, we need to keep that mouth full for as long as we can. That way we can have less of your incessant talking!" He smiled playfully, but then he realized his critical mistake.

Oh man, Ash just screwed up majorly! What will happen in the next Chapter of A Promising Reunion?! Find out next time! XD


	3. Words of Hurt, and Emotions of Truth

**Here is the latest enstallment of A Promising Reunion. Sorry it's short, but please see the bottom. Enjoy! **

Only when she dropped the dumpling, did Ash realized his critical mistake.

The entire table's volume instantly was dead silent. Dawn and Brock gave each other glances of surprise and uncertainty. Their looks both agreed on one thing.

Ash had gone to far with the joke this time.

All eyes were now pointed at Angie. With her dumpling on the floor, she blinked once, and took up her napkin, padding the corners of her mouth. She turned to Brock and Dawn and said, "Thank you both for a wonderful lunch!" She seemed cheery, putting away her dishes, but then, she turned to Ash.

"Ash Ketchum, you and I have known each other for a while now, and within all that time, we have joked around. But after the comment YOU just gave me? Ash, you can go to the Distortion World and rot there for all I care!" The last sentence was coated with a thick layer of venom. Angie then proceeded to turn and head straight for her room, but not before Ash saw the tears flowing from both of her eyes. She ran down the hallway, slamming the door to her room.

Dawn instinctively rose from her chair, giving Ash a look that said 'Oh man, I am so disgusted with you right now'. She walked down the hallway and knocked on the door, and the door instantaneously was brought open, and Dawn was pulled in.

There, left in silence, was a very distraught Ash, who once again, had opened his mouth to wide.

"Man, did you mess that one up!" Brock sighed.

"What? I was just playing around!" Ash countered, "Besides, she always picks on me! We have a relationship where we can just pick fun at each other!"

"Yea well if you keep that up, you're not going to have a relationship, period!" Brock came back.

Ash felt horrible. He had never meant to hurt Angie in anyway. He had always known when to quit joking, but maybe this time he had gone to far.

"Oh man, Brock, what do I do?" Ash asked exasperated, "I mean I like her, like, a lot! It's just, whenever we're close, I just end up slipping, or doing something totally moronic! Come on, dude, help me out here!"

Brock stopped his dish washing, put his hands on the corners of the sink, and stared out of the window. He stood there for a moment, then turned to Ash.

"You really truly love her?" Brock inquired.

"More than anything in the world, I mean, I would do anything for her!" Ash's eyes looked sincere and full of regret. Brock knew that he was being serious.

"Than this is what you've got to do."

-

"Dawn, I just don't understand!" Angie subsided the sobbing and crying, finally getting a grip on herself. She was in her bedroom with Dawn, who had come to comfort her. "I mean, Ash and I always joke around at one another's expense, but I never thought he would say something that cruel!"

Dawn looked at Angie. She had been crying for only a short time now, but she managed to get her eyes all puffy and red. Dawn's heart went out to the girl.

"I really like him, Dawn, I actually dream about us being together." She stood up and paced the room. "I mean, is this the way that he is trying to tell me he doesn't like me?" Angie felt like all of her heart strings were being played with.

"I think he does like you Angie." Dawn replied sympathetically, "Have you seen the way he blushes when you look at him?" Angie tried to remember, but to no avail. "He really likes you, and I know you like him too."

"That isn't it Dawn. You don't understand! I don't like him." There was a long pause, and Angie turned to face Dawn.

A thousand emotions were running up the corridors of Angie's mind. She knew what she felt. She had known for as long as she had met him. She had to finally share this with another person.

"I love him."

**Ooooh! Things are getting exciting! Please leave a recommendation about this story, because I am having writer's block. I will be posting new things, but I think I will take a break from this story for a bit, and let viewers like you help. Thanks.**


	4. Ingredients for Humble Pie

A/N Hey guys, sorry I've been away for a while now, but I'm back and better than ever! This is where emotions begin to rise! Enjoy!

Dawn just sat there, stunned. She had known Angie for a while now, and she knew that Angie was, even though she never really acted like it, a girl. But Dawn could see it in Angie's tearful eyes: She really did love Ash.

"Wait a minute," Dawn looked at Angie, whose eyes were still red from crying, "You like Ash Katchem, right?"

Angie's eyebrows furrowed, looking at Dawn with total caution. "Yes, I like Ash Katchem."

"And just to be sure, OUR Ash Katchem?"

"Yes why do you find it so hard to believe that somebody could love Ash?"

"It's just that," Dawn's train of thought ran away for a moment, then made a repercussion, "I've never noticed Ash liking anybody before."

Angie's pupils were wide now, looking at her with shock. "What, like Ash couldn't get a girlfriend if he wanted to?"

"No, no!" Dawn raised her hands in a calm way, "It's just that, I never imagined Ash as being somebody's boyfriend."

They both stayed there, frozen in the moment, thinking about what the other had said. After a few minutes, Angie spoke up. "Well, I don't know his track history on dating, but I don't have one. I want him to be my boyfriend. I really really like him Dawn. Tell me what I should do?"

Dawn looked at Angie, and upon seeing her pleading face, began to speak. "Well, I've known Ash for a while now, and I think that he is arrogant, noisy, sloppy, and annoying at times."

"What are you getting at, Dawn?"

"My point is, that's not all that makes him up. He is nice, and sweet, and funny, and, even though he's my guy friend, I have to admit he is kind of cute."

"I feel as if you're trying to walk me into an epiphany, but would you mind jumping to it?"

"The final conclusion I can make is this: Ash may joke around all he wants, but I think that's just the way he deals with his feelings."

"You think he really does like me?"

"I honestly do."

Dawn stood and gave Angie a fierce hug, allowing the emotion of sympathy to wash over her.

"Now dry those eyes and let's find out what to do."

* * *

Ash and Brock had just sat down in the meadow overlooking the Day Care. The soft wind flowed gently, shifting the grass and flowers to bend before it's air power.

"So how do you think I should proceed?" Ash asked looking at the clouds. "I mean I like her, I mean, a lot, but after that little episode I don't think I know what to do anymore." Ash began to mentally kick himself in the butt for what he had said. He wished he could take it back.

They sat there for a few seconds, motionless, each staring into the sky.

The silence was broken by Brock.

"Well, here's how I look at it. You really like this girl. You said something rude to her, attempting to cover up your feeling for her. I see this as a defense mechanism. If you can be more relaxed as you talk to her, than you can keep from saying the wrong stuff."

"But how can I get her to like me again?" Ash mumbled down-heartedly.

"You need to make it up to her."

"How?"

"How about taking her somewhere cool so you can hang out and apologize?"

"Oh what, do I have to wear a suit too?"

Even though that was just sarcasm, Ash noticed a grin flash across Brock's face.

He was in store for some humble pie.

A/N Ok like it? Please review give me some ideas, I really value your impute. Alrighty, Dusty OUT!


	5. Dancing to a New Note

A/N Sorry for the wait, but I had to do some thinking on this next chapter! It's coming to a close, guys, and I just want to thank you for all the reviews I have been receiving! You guys really get me excited to write more! So here is the final Chapter of A Promising Reunion!

Ash was now blushing uncontrollably, thinking about what he was about to do.

He stood outside Angie's window, wearing the most absurd looking suit and tie, thinking back to the plan that he and Brock had thought-up.

*Flashback!

"Alright, here's what you've got to do, Ash." Brock stated. "You have to do something totally unexpected! Here's the plan."

*End of Flashback

And here he was, just putting the final touches on this wonderful little plan of Brock's. He had planned to romance Angie back into loving him. That was, if she even liked him anymore. He was unsure. But he was sure of what he was feeling: Regret.

"Staravia, take this note, and bring it up to Angie's windowsill!"

The bird took the note into it's beak, and took flight, dropping the note, and perching it on the windowsill.

"Alright Staravia?"

The Flying-type nodded, "Star-star!"

"Alright, let's go!" Staravia bobbed its beak and took flight, swooping down to Ash's level, and picking him up. The bird took him to the special rendezvous point Ash had set up: The shore, just a ways beyond the Day-Care. He had planned it all perfectly.

Once Angie read the note at her window, she would come and meet him at the small beach, wondering what was he up to.

Staravia flew back to the Day-Care, and perched itself upon the windowsill of the small spiky-headed human girl. It tapped its beak against the window pane, causing a small noise. The human came in, just as intentioned.

Angie saw the bird at her window, and instantly went to it, and sliding open the shaft. The Staravia looked a bit familiar...could it be Ash's?

The bird had a note pinned down by it's feet, and Staravia jabbed it's beak at the note.

Angie took the note, and upon unfolding it, the bird flew away.

"What is going on here?" she whispered to herself. The note she opened was in Ash's handwriting. It read:

Angie, meet me at the shore just outside town. I will explain there.

Angie threw on her hoodie and sneakers, and rushed out the front door of the Day-Care Center. Walking briskly, she thought of what Ash was up to.

When she arrived at the beach, her smile of curiosity turned into a grin of understanding.

Ash had pulled out all the stops with this apology. There he was, just waiting patiently on the sand, with a candlelight picnic awaiting Angie's arrival. Their was a radio on the picnic blanket, playing a soft and mellifluous tune.

"Ash Ketchum, what are you up to?"

Ash had a grin on his face, "I just wanted to do something special for you, and just to apologize."

"Really?" Angie asked, stepping closer and closer to Ash. "Well, it's all very nice of you."

"Angie," Ash said looking into the eyes of his crush, "I am so so sorry for the things I said."

"Me too, Ash, can we just forgive each other?"

"It sounds like a plan," Ash whispered. They had been coming closer and closer together, inching forward until there was just room for a Pokédex in-between them.

"Ash?" Angie looked upwards and saw him looking at her endearingly.

Ash shook his head slightly. "Don't talk." He said, lifting her chin up so that the kiss could go smoothly.

And this time, Angie didn't mind being quiet.

Ash was the kisser and Angie was the kissed, but roles swapped, Angie getting more and more excited. She pushed harder into Ash, her hands on his chest, and his arms around her waist. Ash went deeper with the kiss, caressing her sides, and Angie one upped him, shifting her hands from his chest to the back of his neck, and pulling him even closer.

"Oh Ash," Angie whispered when they finally broke apart, still clinging to the back of his neck.

"Oh Angie." Ash said, still having his arms wrapped around her waist.

And in that moment, the music shifted. It turned from a loud to soft, fast to slow, and Ash took Angie's hand, pulling her to the water's edge.

And they danced the night away.

A/N Did I do good? Were you expecting that last little chapter? Review if you want, but this is the final chapter of A Promising Reunion! I'm sorry, but like all good things, this to must come to an end. Read some of my other stories if you want, and follow me on Tumblr! My username is the same as my username here. Dusty, OUT!


End file.
